Supermarket Of Doom
by Fifilafemme
Summary: When you work for Dartz, even a simple trip to the supermarket can be dangerous
1. Cherry Royale

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Cookie Monster, Geo Metro, Cadillac, Lucky Charms, Pop Tarts or any of the characters, so don't sue me:D

**Cherry Royale**

"Guardian Eatos..." muttered Raphael in his sleep as he clutched the pillow in his arms and gave it a big wet kiss "I love you so much..."

Even though it was only about 6:30am at Doom Headquarters, it seemed just like an other day. The place was still pretty quiet, except for the sound of a faucet running somewhere in the distance. After all Dartz had a habit of starting his day off with a nice relaxing bubble bath, complete with scented candles. The only other real sound was Raphael's mumbling as he began to make out with his pillow. Yes it was a morning just like any other...

_**CRASH**_

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" screamed Varon at the top of his lungs somewhere in the distance "IT'S MINE!"

"THE HELL IT IS!" screeched Amelda who sounded as if though he were about to have a heart attack "I DIDN'T GET UP EXTRA EARLY FOR NOTHING!"

"Huh!?" mumbled Raphael as his blue eyes suddenly shot open upon hearing the massive crash in the distance "W-What the Hell's going on?"

Although Raphael was still very sleepy, he knew that something serious was going on, so he got up and decided to check. After all it was weird that both Varon and Amelda were up at such an early time. For one thing Varon was such a heavy sleeper, that only a stick of dynamite could wake him up. The only other thing that could get him out of bed was the smell of breakfast. So when 7am rolled around each morning, Varon was always at the breakfast table stuffing his face. Amelda on the other hand wasn't a heavy sleeper, but he believed in getting his beauty sleep. So the redhead would sleep til about 8am each morning, and wake up in a good mood. His mood always turned nasty though when he realized that there was no breakfast left, except for a few bran muffins. So after following the shouting and cursing, Raphael found Varon and Amelda in the kitchen, and realized what the problem was...

"I found this Pop Tart first!" cried Varon who was wearing flannel blue Cookie Monster print pajamas, as he clutched the sugary breakfast pastry in his hands "So it's mine!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" shouted Amelda who was wearing red pajama pants and a black tanktop that read "Too Sexy For This Shirt" "I found it first!"

"NO I DID!"

"I DID!"

"It's 6:30 am and I can't believe that you two are fighting already" said Raphael as he yawned and rubbed his eye with the sleeve of his Guardian Eatos print pajamas "And over what? A stupid Pop Tart..."

"A STUPID POP TART!?" cried Varon as his sky blue eyes widened in horror at what Raphael had just said "This isn't any Pop Tart! It's a cherry one!"

"It's also the last one!" shouted Amelda as he quickly reached out and snatched it out of Varon's hand "And now it's now mine!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Varon as a look of insanity came across his face and he growled like a wild beast "YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN SHEILA!"

At that moment Varon charged right at Amelda and tackled him to the ground. The look of momentary pain and shock in the redhead's grey eyes, quickly turned to one of anger. So before long they were both rolling around on the ground, fighting like a couple of wild animals. In fact they were so busy fighting that they failed to notice that the Pop Tart had flown right into Raphael's hands.

"Well I know exactly what I have to do" said Raphael as he looked down at the pastry in his hands, before suddenly taking a bite out of it "Hmm...this Pop Tart is actually pretty good"

"HUH!?" exclaimed both Varon and Amelda as they momentarily stopped beating each other and looked over at Raphael

"YOU TOOK A BITE OUT OF IT!" cried Varon as he let go of the front of Amelda's tanktop, and pulled himself off the floor "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"That was my breakfast!" cried Amelda as he also pulled himself up and had a look of pain and misery in his grey eyes "I just lost a few hours of beauty sleep for nothing!"

"Well it's my breakfast now" said Raphael as he casually took another bite of the Pop Tart before heading back to his room "Besides I think there's some bran muffins in the cupboard"

"BRAN MUFFINS!?"

"I don't wanna eat muffins!" sobbed Varon as he suddenly threw himself onto the ground and curled up on the floor "Make Amelda eat 'em! He likes 'em!"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Amelda who looked as if though he were about to pop a blood vessel "I'm sick and tired of eating muffins because of you!"

"Can this day get any worse mate?"

"What's this? You two are actually up at this hour?" said Dartz as he strolled into the kitchen wearing a bathrobe, slippers, and with a towel wrapped around his head "Well then it looks like you're both going to be my special helpers today..."

"Special helpers?"

**(Awhile Later)**

_"Well I'm set" _ thought Raphael as he walked out of his bedroom and began to head towards the living room _"I just hope that there's not a long line at the gas station"_

After finishing up the cherry Pop Tart of discord, Raphael went back to his bedroom and got dressed. He had already planned out his day and didn't want to lose a single minute. First he would stop off at the gas station to fuel up his motorcycle, then he'd head to the mall downtown. After all as president of the "I Love Guardian Eatos" fanclub, it was his duty to see if there was any new merchandise with her face on it. Then if he still had any time left, he'd try to look for Yugi and steal the pharoah's soul. The moment that Raphael finally reached the living room though, he was met with a very disturbing scene. Dartz was comfortably seated in a lounge chair, as Varon and Amelda sat on each side of him, each armed with a comb and a bottle of hair detangler...

"If I find even a single split end" said Dartz who was busy enjoying a bran muffin as his minions detangled his long luxurious light blue hair "Things will get ugly..."

_"I'm so hungry..." _thought Varon as he weakly struggled to pull his comb through Dartz's long silky light blue locks _"It's gonna take us all day to finish this!"_

"Well I'm done" announced Amelda as he put down his bottle of detangler and the comb before standing up

"WHAT!?"

"Ahh very nicely done Amelda..." said Dartz as he admired the long silky, shiny, and now tangle-free locks "I'm glad to see you weren't stingy with the detangler..."

"Uh thank you Master Dartz..." said Amelda whose arms ached at that moment from untangling so much hair "May I leave now?"

"No, since you did such a good job" said Dartz as he motioned for the redhead to move over to the side where Varon was "You can help this slow worthless glutton before I end up sitting here all day..."

"Hey the only reason I'm slow is cause I don't do this on a daily basis!" shouted Varon who tempted to just pull out some scissors and chop off his boss' hair "Unlike Ame-"

"Silence glutton!" shouted Dartz as he reached over and threw the remainder of his muffin at Varon, before looking at Amelda "Now you get over there and help him!"

"Yes Master Dartz..."muttered the redhead as he slowly walked to the other side and took a seat next to the redhead _"This wouldn't be happening if I had stayed in bed..."_

At that moment Raphael simply shook his head, and felt completely sorry for Amelda and Varon. After all since they were both younger and lower ranking than he was, Dartz would always give them degrading tasks. So it was no surprise to find them hand washing the Atlantean king's dirty socks, picking the marshmallows out of Lucky Charms cereal and mixing them in with fiber cereal, giving him a facial, or alphabetizing his shampoo bottles. Luckily Raphael was completely immune to such nonsense, and only got the most important tasks of all.

"Ahh Raphael I'm glad to see that you're here" said Dartz as he noticed the blonde, and motioned for him to walk over "I have a very important job for you today"

"Today?" asked Raphael with a worried look in his blue eyes, as he knelt down before his master "Actually I already planned to-"

"I don't care what you had planned!" shouted Dartz as he reached into his bathrobe and pulled out a folded piece of paper "Now take this with you and don't come back until the job is complete!"

Judging by Dartz's tone of voice, this job was obviously something very serious. So Raphael quickly unfolded the paper and began to read what was written on it. It was only then that he realized that the paper was actually a list of several items. Among them was fiber cereal, prune juice, spinach quiche, tater tots, and mint-n-chip ice cream. He also noticed that there was a coupon for 25 cents off of tater tots, taped to the bottom of the paper. While Raphael didn't understand at first, the crazy look in Dartz's mismatched blue and gold eyes, told him that this was no joke.

"In case you haven't figured it out you overgrown baboon" said Dartz as he casually waved his hand in the air "I want you to go to the supermarket and do my grocery shopping"

"You want me to do your grocery shopping?" asked Raphael who was in complete disbelief on his face "But isn't that someone else's job?"

"The last time I sent the glutton" said Dartz as he looked over at Varon and Amelda who were still busy untangling his hair "He spent all of my money on candy, soda, and things for himself"

"Well I was hungry!" whined Varon who momentarily stopped what he was doing and looked up "You try going to the supermarket on an empty stomach!"

"What about Amelda?"

"He forgot to use the coupon I gave him!" growled Dartz as he looked over menacingly at the the redhead "I could have saved 25 cents on a 12-pack of double quilted aloe vera toilet paper!"

"The coupon was expired!" said Amelda who continued working since he was anxious to leave already "There was nothing I could do"

"Nothing but pathetic excuses!" shouted Dartz as he grabbed a nearby magazine and slapped both of his minions with it "Now shut up and keep working!"

"Yes Master Dartz..."

"Now you get over to the supermarket right away" snapped Dartz as he pointed straight towards the door as he looked up at Raphael "And don't forget to use that coupon!"

"But Master Dartz..." said Raphael as he looked down and noticed that the coupon for tater tots was expired "This coupon is-"

_**SNAP!**_

At that moment Dartz snapped his fingers, causing a purple vortex to appear over Raphael. He was immediately sucked up into the vortex, before it vanished into thin air. As Raphael traveled through the vortex, he was tossed around like a rag doll, and spun in circles. It felt exactly as if though he were trapped inside of a giant washing machine. Luckily it only lasted a few seconds, since the vortex quickly opened up, and spat him out like a piece of chewed up gum.

"Uh..." groaned a dizzy Raphael as he slowly pulled himself off of the ground and struggled to regain his footing "This must be how laundry feels..."

When Raphael managed to overcome his dizziness, he realized that he was down in the garage. Even though there were usually several vehicles in there, on this day it was nearly empty. So far there were only four motorcycles, a blue Geo Metro, a light blue scooter, and a huge mint green Cadillac convertible. One of the motorcycles was obviously his, and the other three belonged to Amelda,Varon, and Mai Valentine. The owner of the scooter was a mystery though, since nobody was ever seen driving it.

"I'm going to the market though" groaned Raphael as he longingly gazed at his beloved dark green motorcycle "Which means I'm going to be bringing groceries back...so that means only one thing"

Even though there were two cars, Raphael knew that the Cadillac was off limits. After all despite it's garish appearance thanks to it's leopard print interior, fuzzy dice, huge tail fins, chrome rims, and ridiculous paint job, it was Dartz's favorite car. Apparently he had bought it during the fifties, and had driven it every day since then. So if Dartz ever found someone even trying to touch his car, he'd do horrible unspeakable things to them. The only choice that he obviously had was the Geo Metro that Dartz had purchased at "Bandit Keith's Used Car Lot". So with a resigned look on his face, Raphael walked over to the car, opened the door, and got inside...or at least tried to.

"Why is this stupid car so small?" muttered Raphael who was so tall and muscular that he couldn't really fit in the driver's seat "I guess now I understand why Amelda hates doing this"

Even though Raphael was the tallest of all of Dartz's minions, Amelda came fairly close. So everytime he was sent to the supermarket, the redhead complained about the drive. Then again he seemed to complain about almost everything, so nobody paid any attention to him anymore. Now as Raphael was seeing firsthand, he really did have a reason to be upset about the car. Varon had never complained about the car, but then again he was the shortest person around.

"The size of this car is enough reason to make Varon do the shopping" muttered Raphael as he struggled to get the driver's side door closed "Why would anyone buy such a hunk of junk in the first place?"

Aside from being ridiculously small, the Geo Metro was pretty ugly and had an antenna ball that looked like a corndog. As Raphael continued muttering under his breath, he put the keys into the ignition and started up the car...or at least tried to.

_**Vroom vroom...pffft**_

Although the car started out normally, it suddenly backfired and turned off. Raphael groaned in disgust at this point, got out of the car, and decided to see what was wrong with it. It was only once he was out of the car though, that he noticed that the corndog antenna ball, was actually a real corndog. Not really caring though, he opened the hood and decided to check the engine. Everything was running perfectly well in the ugly little car, so maybe it just needed a little push to get going. So Raphael opened the garage door, walked behind the car, and gave it a very light push.

_**VROOM! VROOM! VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The moment that he pushed the car, the engine started up, and it sped out of the garage at full speed...it was a shame that he wasn't in it though.

"HEY!" shouted Raphael as he immediately ran out of the garage and after the runaway car "COME BACK HERE!"

**(Meanwhile back in the living room)**

"Hey do ya hear that mate?" asked Varon as he suddenly turned his head up and looked towards the window "It sounded like Raph"

"You're just hearing things..." muttered Amelda whose wrists were severely cramped at that point from untangling so much hair "Now get back to work"

"Actually I heard it too" said Dartz as he suddenly stood up and quickly rushed over and looked out the window "And I have the strangest feeling that we'll see something amusing in 3, 2, 1..."

"HELP ME!" shouted Raphael from somewhere outside of the building "SOMEBODY HELP ME STOP THAT CAR!"

No sooner had all three crowded around the window, did the unmanned Geo Metro sped by on the street below. The ugly little hatchback was going full speed on the sidewalk, causing pedestrians to scream and jump out of the way. Meanwhile Raphael was running behind the car as quickly as he could, also causing pedestrians to jump out of the way. At this point there was only one thing that Amelda, Varon, and Dartz could do...

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"If my schedule weren't so busy..." laughed Dartz who was completely enjoying the chaos down in the streets "Then I'd have no choice but to follow Raphael as a source of cheap entertainment..."

"Do ya think he'll be able to catch up to it?" laughed Varon who had tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked out the window "Do ya?"

"Not if he doesn't run faster!" laughed Amelda who also had tears streaming down his cheeks as he clutched his aching ribs

"LOOK MATE!" shouted Varon as he suddenly pressed his face against the window "The car just ran over a corndog cart!"

"And now it turned onto another street!" laughed Amelda who wiped the tears away from his eyes "And it's going into oncoming traffic!"

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!

"Screw today's schedule!" said Dartz as he immediately pulled off his bathrobe and revealed a purple business suit underneath "This is way more important...as well as entertaining"

**To Be Continued...**

Author's Notes: Hello out there! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story! The main reason I decided to do this story was thanks to a request from Corpselady, so I hope you enjoy it CL. Oh and I know there's a few things from my other stories mixed in here (muffins, Cadillac, Guardian Eatos obsession, etc) but hopefully it'll give you guys a good laugh :). Thanks again for reading :D.


	2. Freeloader

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Pop Tarts, Cadillac, Victoria's Secret or any of the characters, so don't sue me:D

**Freeloader**

"Ishizu!" whined a pajama clad Marik as he desperately shook the empty box of sugary cereal in his hand "We're all out of Cinnamon Toast Crunch!"

Although there were only three people living in the Ishtar household, it sometimes felt as if though there were many more. After all even though Ishizu and Odion cooked, cleaned, and worked to bring in money, Marik was a lazy bum who didn't lift a finger. His entire days revolved around eating sugary cereals, plotting against the Pharoah, watching television, eating more cereal, and riding his motorcycle on the lawn. Some days Marik would get so lazy, that he'd use to the Millenium Rod to control the minds of the local girls scouts, and make them hand over all of their cookies. He'd also do the same thing whenever someone was delivering food to one of the neighbors.

"Settle down" said Ishizu who was calmly sitting at the table reading a newspaper and sipping orange juice "It's not like it's an emergency"

"NOT AN EMERGENCY?" shouted Marik when he realized that his older sister seemed to be ignoring his latest crisis "I CAN'T START MY DAY WITHOUT SUGARY, CINNAMONY GOODNESS!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" asked Ishizu as she calmly turned the page she had been reading

"I want you to go buy me some!" shouted Marik as he threw the empty cereal box on the ground and began to stomp it "I'M STARVING!"

"I can't since I have to go work down at the museum" said Ishizu as she looked up at the clock and stood up "But you can go buy it yourself"

"WHAT!?" cried Marik whose violet eyes opened wide as if though he had just heard the most horrible thing ever "You want me to buy it myself!?"

"The supermarket is only about ten minutes away" said Ishizu as she took five dollars out of her purse and handed them to him "So you can walk over and get your cereal"

"I don't want to walk!" shouted Marik as he realized that he would have no choice but to walk since his motorcycle was all out of gas "Walking's for chumps!"

"Well then..." said Ishizu as she reached out and immediately snatched the money out of her younger brother's hand "I guess you don't really want cereal after all"

At that moment Marik knew that without his sugary cereal, he would be completely lost. So he immediately pulled out the Millenium Rod, pointed it at Ishizu, and tried to make her go and buy the cereal. It was only until she snatched it out of his hands and whacked him on the head with it, that Marik remembered that it didn't work on Ishizu. So at that point he knew he was going to be reduced to doing something he'd truly hate and probably regret later on...

"Can't you at least drop me off at the supermarket?" said Marik with a defeated look on his face as he slumped his shoulders "And I'll walk home from there?"

_**(Meanwhile At Doom Headquarters)**_

"Owww my hands are cramped..." whined Amelda as he tried his hardest to try and straighten his fingers "I think I have nerve damage"

"Who cares about your girly hands mate?" said Varon whose stomach was gurgling and making funny sounds "I'm so hungry right now..."

"I care about my hands!" snapped Amelda who was sick and tired of Varon constantly calling him girly "Besides I'm hungry too but you don't hear me whining about it!"

The moment that Dartz decided to run off and follow Raphael, Amelda and Varon sighed in relief. After all with their crazy boss gone, not only were they free of pointless tasks, they were also free to eat. So after running into the kitchen and searching for food, the only thing they found was bran muffins, prunes, and a bottle of expired mustard. Rather than eating such disgusting food, Amelda and Varon had no choice but to sit there, starve, and blame each other...

"I hope you realize that this is all your fault sheila" said Varon whose growling stomach sounded like a lion roaring "You and your selfish ways"

"Me!?" cried Amelda whose stomach was also beginning to growl at that moment "You're the greedy pig who tried to steal my pop tart!"

"Well it's your fault that Raphael ate it!" shouted Varon as he crossed his arms, turned his nose up, and looked away "It's also your fault that Dartz made us to untangle his stupid hair!"

"Well it's your fault that my hands are cramped!" snapped Amelda as he finally managed to straighten his aching fingers "After all I had to do most of the work and-"

"Hey..." said Varon as he suddenly wrinkled his nose and began to sniff the air around him "What's that smell?"

"Don't you dare try to blame it on me" said Amelda with a disgusted look on his face as he quickly moved away from Varon "Especially since I know that you had bean burritos for dinner last night"

"No it smells like cherries!" said Varon as he immediately jumped up and pointed towards the door closest to them "And it's coming from that direction!"

"I'm not falling for-Wait a second.." said Amelda who at first thought it was either a trick or a hunger induced hallucination "I can smell it too!"

Both quickly got up and followed the scent, which seemed to be coming from a nearby hallway. The more they walked, the stronger the cherry scent became, and the more their mouths watered. After all it smelled exactly like cherry pop tarts topped with icing and sugar sprinkles. In fact both were so hynotized by the scent, that they only snapped out it after they bumped into a door at the end of the hallway. Realizing that the scent was coming from the other side of the door, Amelda and Varon were determined to get inside. Fortunately or unfortunately, the door was opened by the room's occupant...

"Huh?" said Varon as his sky blue eyes grew large as saucers when he realized that it was none other than the woman of his dreams "Mai!"

"What do you two idiots want?" asked a very cranky Mai who was clad in a black tanktop that read "Too Sexy For This Shirt" and red pajama pants "Can't you see I'm-"

"You..." said Amelda whose grey eyes had opened wide in horror and anger when he realized that he and Mai had on the same pajamas "YOU COPIED ME!"

"The Hell I did!" screamed Mai who was just as horrified and angry as she stared at Amelda's pajamas "You copied me!"

"FIRST YOU COPY MY GLOVES AND MOTORCYCLE!" shouted Amelda who looked as if though he were about to pop a blood vessel "AND NOW YOU COPY MY PAJAMAS!"

"For your information I got these pajamas at Victoria's Secret!" snapped Mai as she tossed a golden strand of hair over her shoulder "So if anyone's a copycat then it's you crossdresser!"

"Well they were comfortable and my size!" snapped Amelda as he crossed his arms and glared daggers at the blonde "But the point is that I had them first!"

"Hey don't talk to my future wife that way!" interrupted Varon as he pushed the angry redhead aside and stared at Mai like a lovesick puppy "Besides it's not Mai's fault that you're so girly looking that you have to buy women's clothes"

"WHAT!?"

"Just why exactly are you morons here anyways?" asked Mai as she noticed the brunette shamelessly staring at her chest "You'd better have a good reason for interrupting my beauty sleep"

"Yet another thing you've copied from me..." muttered Amelda under his breath as he resisted the urge to choke Mai "You thieving blonde tramp..."

"I smelled cherry pop tarts coming from your room!" blurted Varon as his eyes lit up and he jumped up like a hyperactive little kid

Although Mai expected Varon to say something really stupid, this truly took the cake. After all even though the brunette had the IQ of a bran muffin, he was a dirty little pervert who constantly spied on her. Because of this, Mai had to keep switching bedrooms in order to keep Varon away. Unfortunately now that he knew where her latest bedroom was, he might sneak in and try to set up hidden cameras...then again he wasn't that smart. The fact that Amelda had also figured out where her room was, was also a problem. After all the crazy redhead might sneak into her room and either steal her clothes or burn them. Luckily she had planned for such an emergency, so she decided to put her plan into action.

"So you came here looking for cherry pop tarts?" asked Mai as she reached over and picked up a cherry pop tart box "Well I just happen to have a box right here!"

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" cried Varon as he began to jump around as if though he were about to pee his pants from excitement "PLEASE LEMME HAVE ONE!"

"Well if you want it so bad..." said Mai as she immediately walked over to the window and tossed the box out "THEN GO GET IT!"

The moment that Mai let go of the box, it was exactly as she predicted it would be. Varon immediately let out a scream of horror, ran towards the window, jumped out, and gave another scream of horror when he realized that he was midair. A few seconds later there was a large splat somewhere below, followed by some groaning and the phrase "Ow I fell on my bum...". As Mai stood there laughing evilly at the success of her plan, she wasn't through yet. She immediately pulled out a can of pepper spray and sprayed Amelda in the eyes. After screaming in pain and stumbling around blindly, the redhead was pushed out of the window by Mai. As soon as Amelda hit the ground, he uttered the phrase "You copycat tramp...".

"Well now that I've gotten the idiots out of the way" said Mai as she shut the window ignoring the moaning and groaning coming from outside "I guess it's time for breakfast"

_**(Meanwhile At The Supermarket Parking Lot...)**_

"N-N-Need r-r-rest..." muttered an out of breath Raphael as he crawled on all fours towards the blue Geo Metro "R-R-Rest good..."

Although the Geo Metro was a tiny car, it was a very fast car as Raphael had learned. After speeding out of Doom Headquarters and into oncoming traffic, the car merged onto a freeway. It then began to zip through traffic like a speeding bullet, narrowly missing other cars. Meanwhile Raphael was still running behind it, pumping his legs as hard as he could. After speeding on the freeway for several mile, the car finally reached an exit ramp and ended up back on the streets. At this point Raphael was ready to drop, but he had no choice but to keep running. So after speeding through town, narrowly avoiding hitting a school bus, a tree, Seto Kaiba, and a fire hydrant, the car was running low on fuel and began to slow down. At this point Raphael was also running low on fuel and had also slowed down. After several more blocks the car had slowed to a crawl and came to a stop in a parking lot. Luckily it was the supermarket parking lot, since at this point Raphael had also slowed to a crawl.

"Stupid car..." muttered Raphael as he slowly pulled himself off of the ground and collapsed onto the hood of the car "It's going to be the end of me..."

As he lay sprawled out on the hood of the car, trying to recover from his run, a mint green Cadillac convertible pulled into the parking lot. Unbeknownst to Raphael, Dartz had been following him, laughing his at him the entire time. After all there was nothing as hilarious(or pathetic) as the sight of Raphael going from running full speed to crawling like a baby.

"When you have idiots for minions like I do..." said Dartz as he wiped the tears of laughter away from his mismatched eyes "You're never bored!"

"Uhhh..." groaned Raphael who was too tired to be aware of the fact that his crazy boss was closeby, laughing at him "I'd better get a shopping cart..."

"It seems that oaf is going to look for a shopping cart now" said Raphael who could pretty much had an idea of what was going on through Raphael's head "I guess I should give him a little hand"

At that moment Raphael slowly pulled himself up, looked around, and realized that there weren't any shopping carts around. He groaned since he knew that he had no choice but to get up and hunt one down. So he slowly moved away from the car, and began to drag his tired aching body towards the supermarket. After a few seconds though, it seemed that luck was on his side since a shopping cart rolled right up to him. It was an old beaten up and severely rusted shopping cart with a wobbly wheel that didn't quite touch the ground. Normally Raphael would have ignored such a crummy cart, but at this point he was too tired to care. So took it and began to push it towards the supermarket entrance. At that point Dartz got out of his car and followed Raphael, laughing at the fact that he had actually taken the "special" cart that he had prepared for him. Meanwhile a minivan pulled into the parking lot, one of the doors flew open, and Marik tumbled right out.

"Okay just get your cereal and get home quickly" said Ishizu who was behind the wheel of the minivan "Is that clear?"

"You're not the boss of me!" snarled Marik as he pulled himself up, angry at the fact that Ishizu had pushed him out the door

"Marik Ishtar you buy that cereal and go straight home!" said Ishizu as the Millenium Necklace around her neck began to glow "Or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Marik as he folded his arms and gave his sister a defiant look "You'll punish me if I don't?"

"No...but you will end up regretting it" said Ishizu as she brought her hand up and touched the Millenium Necklace "So listen to me and go home"

Marik simply stuck his tongue out at Ishizu, checked his pocket to make sure he had his money, and ran off. After all no matter what he wanted to do, Ishizu always had to tell him that he'd regret it. Of course Marik never listened to her since he was convinced that she was just out to spoil his fun. As Ishizu looked at her little brother run off, she shook her head, and drove off. After all by the looks of things, he was going to end up having quite a day...

_**(Several Minutes Later)**_

"Okay lets see..." said Raphael as he pulled out the shopping list and expired tater tot coupon that Dartz had given him "I guess I'll start out by getting the-"

**CRASH!**

Without any warning the wobbly wheeled shopping cart made a sudden left turn, and knocked over a huge display of sugar cones. When Raphael saw what had happened, he figured that he hadn't been paying attention. Of course he never would have suspected that his shopping cart was anything but ordinary. Before Raphael even had a chance to even pick up a single box, someone with an unusually familiar voice ran up screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NO! I just stacked those boxes of sugar cones!" cried Bandit Keith who was clad in a store uniform and matching apron "Why do these things happen to me?"

"Maybe because you sell crummy used cars" said Raphael as he remembered everything that he had been through "Like the one you sold to Master Dartz"

"Hey that Geo Metro was perfectly good!" snapped Bandit Keith as he jumped up and defended his used car lot "It's really fast and it gets good gas mileage"

"It's a piece of junk is what it is" said Raphael as he frowned since it was obvious that Bandit Keith lived up to his name "But why are you working here anyways? Did the police shut down your used car lot?"

"No, I just work here part-time!" said Bandit Keith as he put his sunglasses back on in an obvious attempt to look cool "I'm an important person around here!"

No sooner had Bandit Keith said this, did a small auburn haired girl walk up to where they were. She was a petite teenage girl who was probably half of the size of both men, but the sight of her made Bandit Keith nervous. After all even though the girl wore shorts and sneakers with her uniform, her nametag identified her as the General Supervisor.

"What do you think you're doing Bandit Keith?" asked Serenity who crossed her arms and tried to look as serious as possible "It's barely your first week and you're harassing customers!"

"Uh no Miss Wheeler..." said Bandit Keith who turned several shades of red at the shame of having a teenager be his superior "Uh...he's just an old friend of mine"

"Is this true?" asked Serenity as she looked up at Raphael

"I've never seen him before in my life"

"WHAT!?"

"So you have the nerve to lie to your supervisor?" asked Serenity as she gave Bandit Keith a stern look "Just for that I'm sending you out to the parking lot to collect shopping carts!"

Bandit Keith looked over at Raphael and muttered something under his breath, before walking off. Raphael looked at his list once again, decided what he wanted to look for rist, and headed off towards the nearest aisle. Serenity was also about ready to head back to the front of the store, when she noticed something unusual happening in the nearby candy aisle...

"Mmmmm!" said Marik who was greedily stuffing some red licorice whips into his mouth "Why can't real whips taste this good?"

Since Marik only had $5, the only thing he could afford was a box of cereal. After all Ishizu never trusted him with money, which is why she only gave him what was necessary. Of course this didn't stop Marik from stealing candies and eating them right in the store. So far he had eaten all kinds of chocolate bars, caramels, red licorice whips, jelly beans, and anything else he could get his hands on. Just as Marik began to stuff some after dinner mints into his mouth, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me" said Serenity as she looked up at Marik with a look of complete disbelief at his blatant thievery "But are you going to pay for those candies?"

"What candies are you talking about?" asked Marik as he swallowed the mouthful of sugary pastel mints "I don't see any candy"

"The candy you just swallowed!" said Serenity as she noticed that Marik's breath reeked of pure peppermint "I'm guessing they were-"

Before Serenity could continue, Marik pulled out the Millenium Rod and pointed it right at her. Immediately a dull look came across her eyes, and she stood there completely under Marik's control.

"You didn't see anything" said Marik as the Millenium Rod glowed brightly in his hands

"I didn't see anything" said Serenity in a monotone voice as she stood there looking like a zombie

"In fact you won't even know why you're here" said Marik as he lowered the Millenium Rod and broke control over Serenity _"Lets see if it worked"_

As soon as Serenity was free of the mind control, she looked around and didn't understand why she was in the candy aisle. Meanwhile Marik stood there innocently, pretending to be looking at the candy. Serenity simply shook her head, figured that maybe she had spaced out, and quickly left the aisle.

"Heheh stupid girl" said Marik with an evil grin on his face as he greedily rubbed his hands together "Hmmm...I wonder what other things I can find to eat while I'm here?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

Author's Notes: I want to thank all of those people who reviewed the first chapter! You guys are awesome! Okay while I'm sure some of you may be aware of it, it's something I need to point out for later chapters. In the English dubbed version of Yugioh, Alister(or Amelda in this story) and Bandit Keith sound almost exactly alike. I just wanted to point this out since I put a reference to it in this chapter. Anyways thanks once again! Hugs and kisses:D


	3. Cookie Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Pop Tarts, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, or any of the characters, so don't sue me:D

**Cookie Monster**

"Oww..." groaned Varon as he slowly walked into the living room, holding an empty pop tart box in his hands "My bum hurts so bad..."

Despite falling six stories out of Mai's bedroom window, Varon didn't feel it was the worst part of his day. That moment came when he opened the cherry pop tart box Mai had thrown, only to discover that it was completely empty. Now not only was his bum completely sore, his stomach was still as empty as the box in his hand. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had to put up with Amelda's endless complaining.

"Will you shut up!?" snapped Amelda as he rubbed his eyes which were still stinging badly from the pepper spray "I'm in more pain than you could even imagine!"

Even before Amelda got out of bed, he had a feeling that his day was going to be bad. After all, any day where he had to get up early and lose beauty sleep, was automatically a bad day for him. So far things had gone as predicted since he had endured extreme pain and humiliation. The worst part was that it had all been for nothing, since he hadn't even been able to get his cherry pop tart. As if that wasn't bad enough, Varon was also hungry and whining nonstop.

"But my bum does hurt!" whined Varon as he pulled up his pajama shirt and looked down at his growling stomach "And so does my tummy!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" asked Amelda who was in a far worse mood than usual "You know that there's no food around..."

"Wait... I know!" said Varon whose sky blue eyes lit up as he got an idea that he believed was absolutely brilliant "We can ask the food fairy to help us!"

"The food fairy?" asked Amelda as a puzzled look immediately came across his face "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Well ya've heard of the tooth fairy right mate?" asked Varon in a know-it-all tone of voice "She leaves money each time ya lose a tooth"

"No...I have absolutely no clue who the tooth fairy is" said Amelda in a sarcastic tone of voice as he rolled his eyes at the brunette "But what exactly is the point of this 'brilliant' conversation?"

Immediately a look of happiness and nostalgia came across Varon's face, and he began to tell Amelda about the mysterious food fairy. It all began late one night when Varon got up to look for a midnight snack, but found nothing but a cup of prune juice in the refrigerator. Feeling sad and disappointed, the brunette closed the fridge door and was about to go back to bed when it happened. Standing before him was a figure wearing a lilac houserobe and some furry mint green slippers. On the person's face was a mask made of mint green goo, and a cucumber slice over each of their eyes. The mystery person also had long blue hair pulled into two buns on top of their head.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Who are ya!?" gasped Varon who was in absolute shock at this strange looking person in front of him "What do ya want!?"

"I'm a magical food fairy" said Dartz in a sarcastic tone of voice as he peeled the cucumbers off of his eyes "And I come from a land where everything is made of junk food"

"You're really a magical food fairy!?" gasped Varon who couldn't believe that he was actually talking to a fairy "I've never met a magical food fairy before!"

"Yeah yeah..." said Dartz as he pushed Varon aside and opened up the refrigerator to retrieve his prune juice "Ahhh just what I wanted"

"Oh magical food fairy can ya help me!?" asked Varon as he suddenly threw himself on the ground and clung to Dartz's leg "I'm so hungry but there's no food!"

"Let go of me you braindead artichoke!" growled Dartz as he shook his leg and tried to pry the brunette off "I don't have time for this!"

"Pretty please!?" pleaded Varon who began to grip the Atlantean's leg harder than ever "I promise I'll go away and leave ya alone if ya gimme somethin' to eat!"

"Is that all it'll take to make you go away?"

"Uh huh!"

"Alright fine..."

So Dartz snapped his fingers and immediately, an extra large meaty cheesy burrito appeared in Varon's hands. The brunette's eyes immediately lit up and he stuffed it into his mouth right away. Meanwhile Dartz chuckled evilly, before taking a sip of his prune juice, and heading back to his bedroom.

_**(End Flashback)**_

"So even though that burrito gave me food poisoning later on" said Varon as he fondly remembered the entire incident "It's still the best one I've ever eaten mate!"

"That's the stupidest story I've ever heard!" said Amelda who wasn't really surprised to hear such nonsense from the brunette "I can't believe this was your 'brilliant' plan"

"Oh yeah!?" shouted Varon who was sick and tired of people never believing anything that he said "Do ya have a better idea sheila?"

"Well..." said Amelda as he casually crossed his arms in front of his chest "We could just go down to the store and buy some food"

"Oh yeah..." said Varon as his sky blue eyes opened wide, now that the redhead had reminded him of the store "Well then what are we waitin' for!? Lets go!"

_**(Meanwhile In The Supermarket)**_

"Oooh which cereal should I pick?" said Pegasus as he stood in the middle of the cereal aisle "They all look so wonderfully sugary and delicious!"

Whenever Pegasus came to the supermarket, he usually had to take the day off from work. After all even though he had dozens of servants who obeyed his every command, he preferred to do his own shopping. Nothing could beat the thrill he got of pushing his shopping cart around, filling it up, and pretending he was on a hunt for treasure. Of course whenever he reached the cereal aisle, he would always take several hours. After all there were just so many choices, that he could never decide what he wanted.

_"This isn't fair!" _ thought Yugi who was currently climbing up one of the display shelves _"Why is my favorite cereal always on the top shelf?"_

"Oh Yugi boy!" cried Pegasus when he noticed Yugi climbing up the shelves, and immediately ran over to him "What cereal would you recommend?"

"Huh? Ahhh Pegasus!" cried Yugi as he looked back and saw the soul stealing, red suit wearing, white haired, 'eccentric' millionaire "What do you want?"

"Oh come now Yugi boy!" said Pegasus with a little laugh and a nonchalant flip of his wrist "I just want your advice since I'm having trouble picking a cereal!"

"Oh...in that case" said Yugi with glimmering violet eyes, as he pointed to a box of cereal on the top shelf "That's my favorite cereal up there!"

Pegasus immediately looked up and saw a yellow cereal box with a picture of Yami Yugi and the word 'Yugi O's' across the front of it. The cereal consisted of sugar coated puffs with an array of marshmallows shaped like the Millenium Items. There was even a free Millenium Item toy inside the box, and it urged children to collect them before Yami Bakura stole them all.

"Oooh sugar, marshmallows, and a collectible toy!" said Pegasus as he snatched up one of the boxes and shook it "What a perfect choice!"

"Uh...actually I wasn't talking about that cereal" said Yugi as he pointed to the box of cereal next to the 'Yugi O's' cereal "My favorite cereal is Cinnamon Toast Cru-AHHHHHHHH!"

Before Yugi could finish his sentence though, he lost his grip, and fell headfirst straight to the ground. Luckily he didn't really hurt himself, since his hair managed to break the impact of the fall. Then again Yugi didn't feel it anyways since halfway through, he switched places with Yami. So when the pharoah opened his eyes, he found himself upside down, and with Pegasus looking right at him.

"Do I really want to know what happened?" asked Yami as he toppled over and ended up falling on his side "Or will I be traumatized for life?"

"So you don't think I should get this cereal Yugi boy?" said Pegasus who still had the box of 'Yugi O's" cereal in hand "What should I get then?"

"What!? Nothing is better than 'Yugi O's"!" exclaimed Yami as he jumped up with a look of complete and utter disbelief in his eyes "They're both delicious and nutritious!"

"Oooh goody!" said Pegasus cheerfully as he tossed the box of cereal into his shopping cart and began pushing it away "Well now I'm off to find more delicious treasures!"

Once Pegasus had left the aisle, a smile came across Yami's face since he had just made a sale. After all just because he didn't have his own body, didn't mean that he couldn't make money selling his own brand of cereal. Now that he was all alone though, the Pharoah walked over the display shelf, gave a small groan, and began to climb up it.

"Why is the Cinnamon Toast Crunch always on the top shelf?" muttered Yami as he cautiously put his foot on one of the shelves "I bet Yami Bakura is behind this somehow..."

_**(Meanwhile In Another Part Of The Supermarket)**_

"Okay lets see..." said Raphael as he stopped his shopping cart at the entrance to the frozen food aisle "All I need is mint-n-chip ice cream and a bag of tater tots"

Despite having the wobbliest shopping cart in the supermarket, Raphael managed to get around fairly quickly. In fact things were going so well that he had gotten nearly everything on his shopping list, and was about ready to go back home. Naturally Raphael was happy since it was still fairly early, and he would be able to enjoy his day as planned. So he left his shopping cart alone for a few seconds, while he quickly rushed into the freezers and got what he needed. When he finally returned with the ice cream and tater tots, he was in for a surprise though...

"My shopping cart!" cried Raphael when he realized that his shopping cart wasn't where he had left it "Where did it go!?"

Raphael quickly looked around to see if anyone had taken it by mistake, but he was out of luck. After all the only two people in the frozen aisle were some weird guy with long pink hair and a purple suit, and a young boy with purple hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Which flavor of ice cream should I decide on?" said Siegfried as he looked down at the two containers in his hand "Vanilla or French vanilla?"

"Siegfried we've been here for two hours!" groaned Leon who was bored out of his mind as he glanced down at his watch "Can you just pick one already?"

"Picking the perfect flavor takes time Leon" said Siegfried as he carefully read every single word on the containers "It's an artform that requires the most delicate precision"

"But they're both vanilla!" cried Leon who sometimes felt that the pink hairdye Siegfried used was affecting his brain "What's the big difference?"

As soon as Leon said this, Siegfried gasped, dropped the containers, and fell to his knees in shock. After all he couldn't believe that his little brother had just had the nerve to say that vanilla and French vanilla were the same thing! Leon on the other hand simply rolled his eyes and walked out of the aisle, in search of something more exciting to do.

_"Well he couldn't have taken it" _thought Raphael as he glanced over at the pink haired nutcase who looked like a 70's reject _"He doesn't seem sane enough"_

"Blasphemy..." uttered Siegfried as he began to tremble when he remembered the horrible words that his little brother had spoken "Nothing but blasphemy!"

So if this pink haired, leisure suit wearing nutcase hadn't taken Raphael's cart, then who had? It had only been about a minute since the cart vanished, so it couldn't be too far away. Raphael quickly left the frozen section and decided to check all of the nearby aisles to see if his cart was there. No sooner had he left the aisle, one of the freezer doors opened up, and Dartz stepped out of it. He was dressed in a very heavy white fur coat, and was holding a frozen strawberry daiquiri in one hand.

"Finding that shopping cart won't be as easy as you think Raphael" said Dartz as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cocktail umbrella for his drink "I've made sure of that..."

Dartz then let out an evil laugh, took a sip of his daiquiri, and walked out of the aisle still dressed in his heavy wintery garb. After all he might want a refill of his strawberry daiquiri, and he didn't want to freeze to death getting it.

"Ugh..." said the still mentally traumatized Siegfried when he caught sight of what Dartz was wearing "Doesn't he know that fur is out this season?"

_**(Meanwhile In the parking lot)**_

"Stupid job..." muttered Bandit Keith, who was almost done rounding up all of the stray shopping carts in the parking lot "I hate it so much!"

In the half hour it took Bandit Keith to round up the shopping carts, it gave him plenty of time to think. Although he had once been the proud owner of 'Bandit Keith's Used Car Lot', that came to an end when the police shut it down. After all there had been dozens of complaints that the cars he sold were crummy, had a tendency to explode, or came with sugar in the gas tank. Then again what could people expect from a man who added the word 'bandit' to his name? So after losing his used car lot, Bandit Keith had no choice but to go work at the local supermarket. Of course he didn't want to recognize that it was his own fault that he was there, so he found it easier to blame others...

"The only reason I'm here is cause of crybabies!" shouted Bandit Keith as he walked towards the last stray shopping cart in the parking lot "Crybabies who can't appreciate quality engineering when they see-What's this?"

As soon as Bandit Keith approached the shopping cart, he noticed that it was full of all kinds of food. While at first he thought that maybe it belonged to someone, he soon realized that no one seemed to be around. So Bandit Keith reached a hand out and attempted to grab it, but the cart rolled backwards a few inches. He once again tried to reach out for it, but then the shopping cart suddenly spun around and sped off by itself.

"WHAT THE-" exclaimed Bandit Keith as he began to run after the cart as quickly as he could "COME BACK HERE!"

Little did Bandit Keith suspect that this was no ordinary shopping cart, but was actually Dartz's enchanted shopping cart. Despite being completely full of food, the cart was really fast, and easily maneuvered through cars. Bandit Keith wasn't going to let himself be outrun by a stupid shopping cart, so he picked up his pace. Unfortunately this caused the shopping cart to start going faster as well. At one point the shopping cart made a sharp turn, but the weight of food caused it to flip over several times, and it was headed right towards the shopping carts Bandit Keith had already collected.

"NO!" screamed Bandit Keith at the top of his lungs when he realized what was about to happen "IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO COLLECT THOSE SHOPPING C-"

_**CRASH!**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's going on out here Bandit Keith?" asked Serenity as she walked out of the supermarket, after hearing Bandit Keith's screams "Why are you screaming so-SWEET RA! "

Not only were there shopping carts scattered all over the parking lot, one had crashed right through the windshield of someone's car. Luckily it was Dartz's old Geo Metro, so it didn't really matter. Serenity tried to make herself look as angry as possible, before storming up to Bandit Keith.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ROUND UP SHOPPING CARTS" screamed Serenity who was trying to make herself sound as professional and grown up as possible "SO HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"I-I-I" stuttered Bandit Keith who was in too much shock to even realize that Serenity was talking to him "I-I-I..."

_**ZAP!  
**_

"YEOW!" screamed Bandit Keith when Serenity suddenly pulled a cattle prod out and shocked him right in the butt "What was that for?"

"This is the motivational prod!" shouted Serenity as she proudly waved the cattle prod in his face "It's what I use to deal with incompetent employees like you!"

"Why you little-YEOW!" screamed Bandit Keith as Serenity jabbed him once again with the motivational prod "No more!"

"Now start rounding up shopping carts!" said Serenity as she put her free hand on her hips "Or else you're fired!"

Bandit Keith immediately ran off to collect shopping carts, since he didn't want to be electrocuted again. Meanwhile Serenity simply looked at the motivational prod and smiled as happily as she could. Being the general supervisior at the supermarket was truly the best summer job that she had ever had. After all not only did she get to boss around older people, she also got to humiliate them as well.

"Ahh..." said Serenity with a satisfied look on her face as she put her hands on her hips and stood there proudly "Is there anything that could make this day bett-OW!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted a crazed Seto Kaiba as he knocked Serenity over as he rushed into the supermarket "I NEED CAFFEINE!"

After nearly being hit by a runaway car, Seto wasn't exactly in the best mood. He had been in such a hurry to jump out of the way, that he ended up dropping the cup of coffee he had been carrying. Without his morning coffee, Seto became so horrible and so cranky, that he went on an insane rampage. So far he had knocked over trash cans, tipped a telephone booth, kicked a dog, and scared several school children. As Seto trampled through a flower bed, he smelled freshly ground coffee beans, and realized that it was coming from the supermarket. So he quickly ran in that direction, knocking down every single person along the way.

"So it's caffeine he wants?" muttered Serenity as she pulled herself off of the ground and picked up the motivational prod "Well I'll give him a something that'll REALLY wake him up"

_**(Meanwhile In the cookie aisle)**_

"Mmmm!" mumbled Marik who was stuffing his mouth as he sat on the ground surrounded by dozens of empty cookie packages "The best cookies in life are the ones you don't pay for!"

After using the power of the Millenium Rod on Serenity, Marik was free to eat whatever he wanted. So after a quick trip around the supermarket, eating free samples along the way, he smelled something wonderful. It was the delicious and unmistakable smell of prepackaged cookie treats. He could smell shortbread cookies, fig cookies, sandwich cookies, mint cookies, chocolate chip cookies, and even some frosted animal crackers. Marik immediately ran towards the smell, found the cookie aisle, tore open several packages of cookies, and began to stuff his greedy face. Just as he was about to open up his fourth package of chocolate chip cookies, something unexpected happened...

_**POW!**_

"Lets see..." said Tea who was completely unaware that she had just crashed into Marik with her old, beaten up, wobbly wheeled shopping cart "Do I want chocolate chip cookies or chocolate mint ones?"

"HEY!"

"Huh?"

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME?" screamed Marik as he rubbed the side of his head, right where the shopping cart had hit him "Can't you see I'm in the middle of some important business?"

"Oops sorry about that Marik..." said Tea with an embarassed look as she finally noticed the platinum blonde haired teen sitting on the ground "It's just that this shopping cart is really wobbly and hard to control"

"You're just lucky you didn't wake my yami!" snarled Marik as he brought his hands together and smashed the package of cookies he was holding "He'd really let you have it!"

"Uh well..." said Tea as she immediately began to back away from Marik, for fear of getting hurt by his psycho yami "I'll leave you to your business!"

"Now where was I?" said Marik as he looked down and realized that he had smashed an uneaten package of cookies "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tea was in such a hurry to get away that she sped all over the supermarket, not knowing or caring where she was heading. In fact the only thing that brought her to a stop was when her shopping cart tipped over and all of her things flew out. So Tea had no choice but to get down on all fours, and start gathering up all of her food. What she didn't know was that as she ran through the supermarket, she had gotten someone's attention. In fact he followed Tea halfway through the supermarket, waiting for the right time to make his move...

_"Aha!" _thought Raphael as he eyed the tipped over and beaten up shopping cart with it's suspiciously wobbly wheels _"I had a feeling this was my shopping cart"_

"Oh..." groaned Tea who was desperately crawling around, trying to locate her all of her scattered groceries "Where did my box of chocolate yogurt cups go?"

_"For stealing my shopping cart and causing me to lose precious time" _thought Raphael as touched the Orichalcos stone around his neck while sneaking up behind Tea _"I'm going to take her sou-"_

"There they are!" exclaimed Tea as she suddenly lunged forward, causing her miniskirt to flip up and flash her pink silk panties "Oh wait...these are cherry yogurt cups"

Before Raphael knew what was happening, his entire body felt hot, and his nose began to gush blood like crazy. After all as powerful as the Orichalcos was, it was no match for the power of silk panties. In fact Dartz had warned his minions about this, and told them what to do in such a situation. Amelda thought it was pure nonsense, and Varon wasn't paying attention, but luckily Raphael had been. So after quickly wiping his nose with his sleeve and slapping himself across the face a few times, Raphael went back to normal. Taking advantage of the fact that Tea was still distracted, he quietly snuck over to the overturned shopping cart.

_"I'd better play it safe from now on" _thought Raphael as he flipped the cart back onto it's wobbly wheels _"After all I don't know what other tricks she might have in store"_

"There you are!" exclaimed Tea happily as she finally noticed her chocolate yogurt cups next to a display of paper towels "I thought I'd lost you!"

_"Not again!"_ thought Raphael as he immediately looked down at the shopping cart and took off running as quickly as he could _"I'd better keep a closer on my cart from now on!"_

"Okay I think that's everything" said Tea as she pulled herself up from the ground with several items in her arms "Now I can go back and look for some choco-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Marik all the way from over in the cookie aisle, when he heard Tea's scream "You screech like Ishizu in the mornings!"

"MY CART!" cried Tea as she dropped her food and began to frantically began to look all around "Where did it go!?"

At that moment the display of paper towels toppled over, and Dartz emerged from it. He was now dressed in his favorite purple business suit, and was holding a martini in his hand. Having seen what happened to Raphael a few moments earlier, Dartz was aware that Tea was wearing silk panties. Luckily it wouldn't really affect him, since he was beginning to feel a little tipsy at that point.

_"Little do you suspect that I have your shopping cart Raphael..." _said Dartz as he pulled the olive out of his martini and ate it _"So you just stole an innocent girl's cart for no reason"_

"Excuse me, but I just lost my shopping cart!" cried poor Tea as she ran up to the Atlantean king with a look of desperation in her eyes "Did you happen to see who took it?"

"No, I just got here right this moment" said Dartz who couldn't help but note that Tea acted like Varon when he was hungry "Besides it's not like I notice such petty things..."

"Oh this sucks!" whined Tea as she stomped the ground with one of her massive white platform boots "Now I have to go look for another shopping cart!"

So with an annoyed look on her face, Tea gathered up all of her things, and stomped off like an angry cow. Dartz gave an evil chuckle since everything was going better than expected. Usually Raphael was so uptight and boring, that he was absolutely no fun to be around. Now not only had Dartz managed to make him mad, he also got to see just what a pervert he was. As if that wasn't good enough, his other two stooges were also on their way to the supermarket...

"Three idiots plus one supermarket" said Dartz as he chuckled and tossed his empty martini glass aside "Equals endless amusement fit for a king"

"Tell me about it" said Yami as he walked by at that moment with a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in hands "That's exactly how I feel when I come shopping with Joey, Tea, and Tristan"

_**To Be Continued...**_

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter guys! Although I must admit that I'm surprised(yet glad) to see Miss Soba after so long! Anyways on a sidenote, Siegfried's ice cream dilemma was based on something real. I actually saw two people get into an argument over the difference between vanilla and French vanilla. So once again thank you for your support! Hugs and kisses:D (tosses out leftover candy canes)


End file.
